Lady Tremaine
Lady Madonna Tremaine, also known as the Wicked Stepmother or Stepmother, is a character making her debut as the main antagonist of Disney's 12th full-length animated feature film Cinderella (which is based on the 1697 French novel of the same name by the late Charles Perrault), and its sequels Cinderella II: Dreams Come True and Cinderella III: A Twist in Time. She is Anastasia Tremaine and Drizella Tremaine's selfish mother, and Cinderella's harsh and wicked stepmother and arch-nemesis. She is based on the character of the original fairytale. In the original film, she was voiced by the late , who later voiced Maleficent in the 1959 Disney animated film Sleeping Beauty. In the two sequels, she was voiced by . In the live action film, she was portrayed by , who also played Hela in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, Irina Spalko in Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull, Marissa Wiegler in Hanna, and Penelope in Family Guy. Biography ''Cinderella'' (1950) Prior to the beginning of the story, Lady Tremaine married Cinderella's wealthy father, who wanted to give his daughter a mother figure, and sisters in the person of Lady Tremaine's daughters Anastasia and Drizella. She also has a black cat named Lucifer. After Cinderella's father suddenly died (though the cause was unknown), Tremaine revealed her true nature, smiling wickedly while Cinderella was mourning the death of her father, without even bothering to pretend mourning. During the following years, she wasted the family's wealth to spoil her bratty and obnoxious daughters and reduced Cinderella to a lowly servant, abusing her out of jealousy for her beauty and kindness. When the Tremaines are invited to a ball organized by the king to find a wife for his son, Cinderella asks to go with them, arguing that "each fair maiden in the kingdom is invited". Lady Tremaine agrees under the conditions that she gets all of her chores done and that she finds something suitable to wear, but Cinderella does not realize that she is giving her hopes to better crush them. While Cinderella works very hard to do the immensely quantitative amount of chores given by Anastasia and Drizella, her birds and mice friends make her an extremely gorgeous dress from the clothes discarded by the Tremaine sisters. When Cinderella shows up, prettier than the Tremaines will ever be, Tremaine recognizes the necklace she wears as one of Drizella's old pieces of jewelry. She subtly points it to her daughters, who tear Cinderella's dress to shreds in a rage, accusing her of stealing their clothing, cruelly breaking Cinderella who dissolves into tears. Fortunately, Cinderella attends the ball thanks to her Fairy Godmother who gives her a marvelous attire, and she and the Prince fall in love. Meanwhile, Tremaine spies on them because the unknown princess looks familiar to her and she hears them singing. The next day, Lady Tremaine learns that the Grand Duke of the kingdom is looking for the maid who fits the glass slipper that Cinderella lost in her hurry, so that the Prince could marry her. Overjoyed by this news, Cinderella starts singing carelessly, with her wicked stepmother recognizing her song and instantly figuring who the mysterious princess really was. Furious, she follows her upstairs and locks her in her room, keeping the key in her pocket. The Duke arrives and tries the slipper on Drizella and Anastasia but it does not fit their enormous feet. As the Duke prepares to leave, Cinderella arrives, having been freed by the mice who managed to steal the key. Lady Tremaine then resorts to a last underhanded and manipulative trick, tripping the lackey to shatter the slipper on the floor wth her cane. She grins victoriously, reveling in the Duke's despair, until Cinderella displays the other slipper to prove that she was the one who danced with the Prince, leaving the Tremaines dismayed and ruined. ''Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True'' Lady Tremaine appears in the second film as a neutral character. Lady Tremaine makes a short appearance in the first direct-to-video sequel, in which she tells both Drizella and Anastasia of an incoming ball that Cinderella is hosting for the kingdom. She demands both girls to find men of good wealth and nobility as she disapproves of the blooming romance between Anastasia (who is portrayed in a much more positive light) and a young baker apprentice. However, Anastasia decides that she is better off with the baker and breaks off her ties with Lady Tremaine, who storms off with a reluctant Drizella. ''Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time'' Lady Tremaine appears in the third film as the primary antagonist. One year after the first movie, Anastasia witnesses a meeting between Cinderella, the Prince and the Fairy Godmother; and gets her hands on the magic wand, accidentally turning the Fairy into stone when she attempts to get it back. Tremaine seizes the wand and uses it to travel into time, back when her daughters were trying the glass slipper. She then creates her own horrific version of a "happily ever after", more akin to a nightmare than a fantasy. She first bewitches the slipper to fit Anastasia's foot, verbally tormenting the bewildered Cinderella while making the second slipper "accidentally" fall in the staircase to destroy the evidence. When the Tremaines are welcomed in the royal castle, the Prince remarks that Anastasia is not the one he is looking for but Lady Tremaine magically alters his memories, all this being witnessed by Cinderella's mice friends. When Cinderella learns that Lady Tremaine has the wand, she sneaks into the castle and enters their quarters to get it back, while covering her face and passing as a servant. But Lady Tremaine recognizes her immediately before unmasking her, sending the royal guards after her and forcing her to flee. During the chase, Cinderella crashes into the Prince, who is eventually told the truth by the mice. The Prince, whose heart recognized his true beloved in spite of the spell, rescues Cinderella from exile and exposes Lady Tremaine's treachery, forcing her to teleport away with her daughters. Having realized that the Prince's feelings towards Cinderella are too strong for magic, Lady Tremaine resolves to replace Cinderella with a shape-shifted Anastasia before the wedding. She teleports Cinderella inside a pumpkin transformed into a coach (in a gloomy retelling of the first movie) and turns her pet cat Lucifer into a human coachman, instructing him to dispose of her for good. Fortunately, Cinderella manages to escape and she barges into the wedding, just in time to witness, to her amazement, a repentant Anastasia (who knows that the Prince will never love her for who she really is) saying 'I...don't', having realized she does not truly love the Prince. Infuriated by Anastasia's sudden conscience, Tremaine emerges from the shadows followed by Drizella. She turns all the royal guards sent to capture them into animals, and prepares to turn Anastasia into a toad, until Cinderella steps in to protect her, not willing to let Lady Tremaine harm Anastasia for trying to fix her happy ending. An unfazed Lady Tremaine decides to get her revenge on Cinderella and Anastasia by turning them both into toads, but the Prince steps in and uses his sword to deflect back the spell, defeating her for good and sending her and Drizella, transformed into toads, to an abandoned alley at some unspecified location. During the end credits, both Lady Tremaine and Drizella are restored, but are wearing scullery clothes identical to those Cinderella used to wear, possibly implying that they will be working in her castle under Cinderella's authority as punishment for the cruelty she showed both her and Anastasia. This was most likely an act of mercy by Cinderella, who did not wish to see her stepmother in prison regardless of the fact she deserved such a sentence. Besides, it can be implied that the King, who was absolutely outraged by her actions, will not go easy on her. Alternatively, it may be possible that rather than being punished by Cinderella or the King, they were just restored with scullery clothes to humiliate them and were either exiled from the kingdom or forced to take the long road back to their mansion, but without any chance of becoming part of the royalty. ''Cinderella'' (2015) ''House of Mouse'' Lady Tremaine is the minor guest of House of Mouse. ''Mickey's House of Villains'' Lady Tremaine was a minor guest cheering Mickey Mouse. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Lady Tremaine also makes an appearance in the video game Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, the prequel of Kingdom Hearts, as one of the minor antagonists, but not as a boss. In many ways, she remains the same as in the movies, but when Aqua plays a role in helping the Grand Duke find Cinderella and matching the slipper, Tremaine vengefully vows to end her stepdaughter's happiness. This surge of negative emotions creates an Unversed in the shape of a pumpkin carriage. However, Tremaine's negative emotions prove to be her downfall as she cannot control the unversed which proceeds to blow her and her daughters away with a fireball. ''Once Upon A Time'' The Price of Gold Lady Tremaine is the minor antagonist in the tv show. from season 5. Hyperion Heights Lady Tremaine is in Season 7. She is portrayed by starring cast member Gabrielle Anwar. She is also Rapunzel. Personality Lady Tremaine is portrayed as a very refined, discerning, punctilious and collected person who never loses her calm, even when furious. She speaks with great courtesy to anyone, including Cinderella, while concealing her true feelings of contempt, and revels in her victim's torment. She is highly intelligent, manipulative and perspicacious, able to recognize small details and use them skillfully to serve her interests. She always makes sure that she does not have to keep her promises, while staying true to her words. Lady Tremaine is also shown to be very lazy and neglectful, not doing so much as a scratch of housework during and after Cinderella's time in the mansion. Once getting a hold of the Fairy Godmother's wand, Tremaine crossed the line of a greedy and selfish tyrant to a power-drunk and practically heartless criminal and was then seen not wearing an amused or satisfied smile but one that was truly evil. Whilst watching the events of Cinderella's happily ever after getting undone, Lady Tremaine displayed an expression of wicked satisfaction, clearly showing the sadistic glee that Cinderella's misery inspired in her. The very least that can be said is that Tremaine avoided crossing the Moral Event Horizon by never committing murder, even when she could. When she had Cinderella captured she ordered her banished instead of killed and turned the guards advancing to her into animals. Trivia *Tremaine's voice was done by the late Eleanor Audley, who later went on to voice the evil fairy enchantress named Maleficent in Disney's Sleeping Beauty, and both villainesses also share the same current voice actress, Susanne Blakeslee. *Despite singing the first verse of "Sing Sweet Nightingale" during her daughters' music lesson, Lady Tremaine is one of a few "serious and non-comedic" female Disney Villains to not have a song of her own. *Tremaine is the first villain in a "Disney Princess" film to not die (the second being Governor Ratcliffe and the third being Prince Hans). **On a related note, during Walt Disney's lifetime, Lady Tremaine was the only villain in a "Disney Princess" film to not die (as Governor Ratcliffe and Prince Hans appeared after Walt Disney's death). *Along with Man, Gaston LeGume, Scar, Judge Claude Frollo, Governor Ratcliffe, Madame Medusa, Lord Cutler Beckett, Butch Cavendish and Prince Hans, Tremaine is considered to be one of the most hated Disney villains because of her cruel treatment to Cinderella and her attempts to keep Cinderella from ever being happy. *In the sequels, Tremaine's dress color changes from her original red to purple. Evidently she has more than one dress in her wardrobe. *During a brief moment where Tremaine locked up Cinderella, a brief error occurs: her eyes were golden-yellow. However, this could also be a sign of her evil nature. *The remake version of Lady Tremaine is significantly more conniving, intelligent, obsessive and borderline psychopathic than her animated counterpart. She actually inflicts open hatred against Cinderella in the film, whilst the original character was far more subtle with her hatred. *It has been speculated that Lady Tremaine murdered Cinderella's father in order to gain complete control over his family's fortune and his daughter, and most likely did the same with Anastasia and Drizella's father. Navigation Category:Female Category:Elderly Category:Parents Category:Aristocrats Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Related to Hero Category:Wealthy Category:Mastermind Category:Non-Action Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Envious Category:Control Freaks Category:Greedy Category:Sadists Category:Abusers Category:Opportunists Category:Disciplinarians Category:Golddiggers Category:Liars Category:Hypocrites Category:Cheater Category:Thief Category:Imprisoned Category:Status dependent on Version Category:The Heavy Category:Slaver Category:Homicidal Category:Magic Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Mongers Category:Psychopath Category:Conspirators Category:Wrathful Category:Big Bads Category:Power Hungry Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Sensational Six Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Vengeful Category:Spouses Category:Gaolers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Traitor Category:Extravagant Category:Trickster Category:Criminals Category:Egotist Category:Betrayed Category:Arrogant Category:Neutral Evil Category:Monarchs Category:Saboteurs Category:Torturer Category:Tyrants Category:Failure-Intolerant